what would have happened without you
by RandomIntelligence
Summary: after the war hermione moves with her parents to forks and meets bella who is heartbroken..but what happens if she meets jacob..will bella be okay and what about the wolf pack...please r&r i'm new to this site
1. Chapter 1

Avada kedavra was all I heard when I was fighting I turned around and saw my best friend Harry potter the who lived dead on the ground and lord voldemort laughing his high-pitched laughter the death eater I was fighting took his chance and sent the cruciatus curse my way I crumbled to the ground in pain as I screamed….that was when the horrible truth dawned to me Harry was dead and the wizarding world was doomed…..

Hermione…hermione ..honey…wake up ..wake up ….honey we're here I looked up and saw the sign of "WELCOME TO FORKS"of Forks Washington.

And that was when I realized it was all a dream well more like a nightmare but it was all fake because I knew the light had won in the war sure we had lost many people but the Golden Trio was still alive and that is what made her happy.

I decided to take a break and spend some time with my parents but I was still keeping in contact with the wizarding parents and I decided to move as long as I was staying with them we decided to go to Forks which was a small town that happened to have a newly built house for us it was pretty big from the pictures the house sales person sended us so we decided to go for it we got it for a pretty cheep price, so here we are just driving from a taxi we had all our stuff shipped over and we even got new ones but our personal I shrunked it down so we got everything we needed.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove through the town and saw the passerbyers looking at us with curiosity at the yellow cab we kept on driving until we stopped the big three story house that was on the street couple street away from people but not isolated our big house was pretty modern but was big enough, we walked inside to see our furniture in there cloths and still around a big entry way and that leads off to a big spacy common room that walked to the spacy kitchen which was stoked with our kitchen appliances all except for food and the usual nessecaries then in the other room was the dining room with big dark brown moghogony wooden table that we bought new the enrty way also led to uplstairs which I went

I could hear my parents laughing in delight at how this place was big but still cheep,I went to go and find the room I claimed was mine and saw it that it had a bolcany that led to the front to where I saw the heavy, mossy ,green forest that I wish I could at least go hiking in,,,so I saw my bed in the center and a window seat at the other side and I had a personal bathroom which I quickly stalked with all my supplies there was a big tub and a shower stall then I walked to another door that led to my closet which was big and had shelves I may have been a book worm at hogwarts but I did at least have some fashion sense but I didn't have time I quickly put all my new and old clothes away hoping to go and get more when I walked back to the bathroom I saw my reflection in the mirror and realize how much I changed.

My once use to be bushy hair is now up to my wingbone(a\e: don't that just sound weird in the human body ) in wavy riglets that was now a shiny honey brown,finally discovering Head & Shoulder shampoo and conditioner for frizzy hair and it worked magic for my hair,my skin was a nice white creamy color that was flawless and smooth, my nose nice and small I smiled at myself widely showing my no longer bucktooth but it was straight and white my lips were a nice mediam color of pink and dark pink, my body after a lot of work out with Harry and Ron gave me smooth but strong arms and a curvatious body my breast were good enough and my flat defined stomache was a nice touch and while my arse was perky or so George and lee Jordan tell me I was happy about my appearance and since I'm soon to be eighteen my parents thought it was good to go to a muggle school so I didn't complain I just want to get away from all the near death experiences with being best friends with Harry potter has caused I was ready for a good vacation.

I went downstairs to help my parents unpack they sat there on the couch looking excited for something

Um I think I should unpack with magic so it could be quicker then we could go food shopping okay mum , dad I said

Of course honey go right ahead with a couple flicks and movements of my wand everything went to the places my mum pointed out my dad who said

We got you a car honey and the very one you always wanted okay dear he said


	3. the newbies

We walked into the garage and it held three new cars one was a silver Honda S.I. and the other was a dark blue MercedezBenz but the car in the middle was my dream car (I learned how to drive at age sixteen ) and there between the 1998 black Camero my jaw dropped and I took in the sleeky black paint job I heard my parents in the background.

Honey….. what do you think ….Hermione said my mom

Sweet heart I know you like it so can you please just say something asked my dad

Really is this for me I finally sputtered still ogling at my awesome new car

I was still in shock and when they just threw me a pair of keys I couldn't hold it in anymore giving out a happy screech I ran towards my car

don't that just sound awesome MY car I slid in the car it was perfect and the dark leather seat was just amazing and I just loved the tinted

dark windows it gives me some comfort that people won't be staring at me to much being best friends and part of the Golden trio still doesn't get you

used to the staring that people loves to do.

After checking my car out I ran to hug my parents

Oh Merlin the car must have cost you a fortune I said

My dad just chukled and said not at all dear it was nothing

Nope it was really nothing hun okay so I guess you are ready to go to school tomarrow my mum said

Yep I got it all and set ….. I was about to say but was cut off by the doorbell


	4. Chapter 4

Oh thank you to the people who reviewed even though I only got four but that's a start now I got a new chapter sorry for the wait school started for us teens and my schedule keeps on changing but having three AP classes is a lot of work even though its easy for me but I get my work down its my friends who are keeping me away from fanfiction okay here is the new chappie I did this in my math science and language class trust me the last one gets on my nerves all we do is "COLOR" do you know how boring it is to color and do "lame poetry " I do love good poetry but the one she makes us read is boring so yeah I like to sketch sometime and read but let me stop and I got to say this I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER If I did I would never make Cedric die or put Ron and Hermione together or make Draco sound so much like a wuss so forget this and on with the chapter

Bella's PoV

It's been months since Edward and the Cullens left me, and I still can't believe he's gone. All of my worst dreams has ever came true I know I was hurting Charlie and my mom but I still can't help it. But when Charlie called Renee to come and pick me up I still refused to go. I know this is going to sound stupid and desperate but I didn't want to go because I wanted to wait for Ed…sob…. even saying his name hurts. I couldn't stop the deep ache that Ed…sniff…I mean him has caused even though hanging around with Jacob have helped a little but I still think about him.

"Bella there is some new neighbors of ours and I want us to go and welcome them,"my dad said I didn't know he came home from work as I glance at his uniform. My father was the chief police officer of Forks.

"I hear their from England and they have a daughter your age." He continued

I didn't know about the newcomers that were moving in over here. I guess I was to busy hanging with Jake or when I'm alone thinking about him. My father stood their waiting for my answer.

"Oh…sure dad lets go now" I said

"Now …okay " he said giving me a questioning look. He turned around and lumbered downstairs.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get ready" he called over his shoulder.

I sighed hoping this British girl at least was nice and hopefully probably help me forget about him. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair I glanced in to the mirror and saw my reflection my skin was a very pale ivory and was very clear. And then it occurred to me I know why he left me I probably wasn't good enough for him or good enough to stand next to him I knew this from the beginning but I thought he truly loved me. That thought left me wondering if he were even to come back would I even be good enough to ever be on his arm. No no, no, I need to stop thinking like this…but being able to forget about him will be hard. But I got to try I sighed and left the bathroom and went down stairs to my dad. He sent a small smile my way and walked out the door with me following behind him.

Okay yes this is the cliffhanger and I just want to say what do you think will happen will they get along or will they fight hmmm so review your thoughts to me and please forgive me if I have any mistakes I had to check this myself because I was writing this in class and I checked it myself. So whoever is interested in being a beta for me pm me okay so byes


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

The door opened and a man about Charlie's height with dark wavy hair ,lightly tanned skin , with the most sparkly teeth I ever seen his deep mossy green eye's where dancing with happiness .

"May I help you?" he said in a deep British accent .

"hi actually me and my daughter Bella just wanted to come by and welcome you to town" Charlie said trying to smile .

I smiled my father just wasn't really the exposing emotions type of father he's more neutral but maybe that's where I get it from or something as these thoughts where running through my head I heard a light foots steps walking towards the door .

"Love who is it?" a warm feminine voice said.

And a rather gorgeous looking woman was revealed as she tried to get a glimpse over the mans shoulder but deciding to just step around him. The woman was very good looking she had dark reddish brown hair and dark caramel eyes to match. And her complexion as she stared at us was a nice clear olive tone skin she looked really young.

"oh why hello there " she replied in that same warm British accent.

"Hello Ms….." Charlie said trying to get a name out of them.

"Oh please excuse me my name is John Granger and this is my Wife Clara Granger" John said looking a bit embarrassed for not introducing himself earlier.

"Hello Mrs. Granger I'm Charlie and this is Bella were you neighbors and we just like to welcome you to our town and if you need any help what so ever don't hesitate to ask" Charlie said trying to be a good neighbor he looked at me and prompted me to say something.

"Oh yeah please don't resist if you need any help with anything I'll be more than happy to assist you in anything" I said trying to seem helpful or of any use.

The couple looked at me thoughtfully as if analyzing me Clara just looked at me with kind eyes , they exchange a glance and then look back towards me and my dad.

"Bella do you happen to go to Forks high school?" Clara ask kindly.

"uhhh yea I do" I replied wondering why she asked me that question they looked happy with my response and exchange another glance but this time with a grin.

"you don't mind befriending our daughter do you she'll also be attending there and you guys look about the same age". John said thoughtfully.

"Oh how rude of us why don't you guys come inside for some tea and lets get to know each other", Clara said ushering us inside we walked in to see a den with some couches and a table. That's strange I didn't realize they were already set up I didn't even see a moving truck outside. I saw Mrs. Granger disappear into a walkway that must have led to the kitchen and I saw the dining room that was already set up and the stairs that led up to the upper floor. I saw my dad sitting on the couch having a conversation with Mr. Granger I went and sat next to him and tried to listen in the conversation but I felt myself trailing off with my thoughts. I wondered how did their daughter look and if she would be nice. I heard a door open I looked up to see a girl standing in the door way that must've led to the garage because I caught a glimpse of a black car. Then I saw Mrs. Granger come back with a tray full of snacks and teacups. She set it down on the glass table and looked toward her daughter. Who I haven't even got a good look at until I saw her walking towards her parents with a smile on her face she sat next to her mother. She was rather good looking she had wavy brown hair and milky white skin a curvy body with a pretty face , wait till the guys at school get a load of this and she was British which made her even better. I heard an excited voice talk.

"thank you mom dad sooo much for the car" the girl said.

Her mom was just smiling as she poured the tea into cups and passed it to me and Charlie. She then just looked at me and Charlie and smiled politely.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we had company Hi I'm Hermione" she reached her hand out for me to shake. Well she seemed nice enough I just hope we could get along I thought as I grabbed her soft hand and smiled back

"Hi I'm Bella ".

Hehe hi guys yesh I know I haven't updated in awhile but sad news I am gonna be putting this story on hold until I get my muse back for this story which shouldn't be long and I am sooo sorrie but I hope you enjoy this chapter and for all you anime fans out there imma be posting a naruto story soon so you might wanna check that out and anywho thank you so much for reading and how about some feedback I need it so tell me your thoughts and review don't be shy !


End file.
